The fragmentation of ions and subsequent mass analysis of the fragments has become a powerful technique used in chemical analysis. As the performance improves and the capability of mass analyzers increases, the instrumentation has been applied to a wider range of analytical methods. The mass analyzer has become a primary tool in the detection, identification and structural determination of chemical samples. The invention is an apparatus with means for incorporating single and multiple step mass selection and ion fragmentation capability with TOF mass analysis. This is accomplished by using at least one multipole ion guide for ion transmission or trapping along with fragmentation of ions within the multipole ion guide internal volume by collisional induced dissociation. The invention can be configured with orthogonal and coaxial pulsing TOF mass analyzers.
Ion fragmentation caused by Collisional Induced Dissociation (CID) of an ion with neutral background gas has been a technique used in mass spectrometry for some time. The CID step may or may not be accompanied by a mass selection step. Often mass to charge (m/z) selection is used prior to ion fragmentation using CID so that the resulting fragment ions can be more readily identified as having been produced from fragmentation of a given selected parent ion. If more than one parent ion undergoes fragmentation simultaneously then it may be difficult to identify which fragment ions have been generated from which parent ions in the resulting mass spectrum. The mass selection, fragmentation and subsequent mass analysis steps can be achieved with multiple mass analyzers used in series or with ion trapping devices which include mass analysis capability. Multiple mass analyzers, such as triple quadrupoles, which are used to achieve selective CID collision have been commercially available for some time and hence the term MS/MS has become commonly used to mean a mass selection step followed by and ion fragmentation step, followed by a mass analysis step of the fragment ions. The term MS/MSn has come to mean multiple mass selection and fragmentation steps leading to one or more mass spectrum which may be acquired at each step or at the end of the last fragmentation step. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a multipole ion guide is incorporated into an API TOF mass analyzer with orthogonal pulsing of the primary ion beam into the flight tube. Alternatively an axial collinear TOF pulsing geometry can also be configured. The multipole ion guide is located in the second vacuum pumping stage just downstream of the skimmer and may be configured to end in vacuum pumping stage two or extend continuously into one or more additional vacuum pumping stages. Such multipole ion guides are disclosed in prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/641,628 (filed May 2, 1996) and Ser. No. 08/208,632 (filed Mar. 8, 1994), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The multipole ion guide can be operated in a manner to transmit ions which are delivered into the ion guide entrance from the API source through the skimmer and direct them into the pulsing region of the TOF mass analyzer. Alternatively, the ion multipole ion guide can be operated in a manner where the ions are trapped within the ion guide internal volume which is bounded by the evenly spaced rods or poles of the ion guide before being transmitted to pulsing region of the TOF mass analyzer. In either ion transmission or trapping mode of operation, the voltages applied to the ion guide poles can be set to transmit or trap a narrow m/z range of ions and cause fragmentation of selected m/z ions by CID of the ions with the background gas.
Multipole ion guides can be configured with four (quadrupole), six (hexapole), eight (octapole) or more rods or poles with each rod equally spaced at a common radius from the centerline and with all rods positioned in a parallel manner. Ions with m/z values which fall within the ion guide stability window established by the applied voltages, have stable trajectories within the ion guide internal volume bounded by the parallel evenly spaced rods. In conventional multipole ion guide operation, with no ion resonant frequency component added, every other pole or rod has the same voltage applied and each adjacent pole has the same amplitude voltage but the opposite polarity applied. Multipole ion guides with higher rod numbers have a larger ion acceptance area and can in a stable trajectory transmit a wider range of m/z values simultaneously. Higher resolving power can be achieved for multipole ion guides with a lower number of poles when operating the ion guide in manner where narrow m/z selection is desired. For example, a narrow m/z window of stable ion transmission is more readily achievable using a quadrupole ion guide when compared with hexapole or octapole ion guide performance. As narrow m/z range mass selection is desirable for some MS/MSn applications, a quadrupole ion guide will be included in a preferred embodiment of the invention. For applications where narrow m/z range selection is not required, a hexapole or octapole may be preferred. This could be the case where a front end separation system such as LC or CE has been employed to achieve component separation before the sample is introduced into the API TOF instrument. If the components are delivered individually to the API source subsequent mass selection may not be required before the fragmentation step.
AC and DC voltage components are applied to the parallel poles of a quadrupole ion guide in a manner which causes a stable or unstable ion trajectory for specific m/z values as an ion traverses the length of the ion guide internal volume. In Cartesian coordinates, the equations of motion for an ion traversing the electric fields applied to a quadrupole ion guide as reported by Dawson P. H. (“Quadrupole Mass Spectrometry and its applications”, Elsevier Scientific Publishing Co., New York, 1976) are described by the Mathieu Equations;
                                                                        ⅆ                2                            ⁢              u                                      ⅆ                              ξ                2                                              +                                    (                                                a                  u                                ⁢                2                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  q                  u                                ⁢                cos                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                2                ⁢                ξ                            )                        ⁢            u                          =        0                            (        1        )            and
                                                        ⅆ              2                        ⁢            z                                              ⅆ              2                        ⁢                          ξ              2                                      =        0                            (        2        )            The z coordinate is along the multipole in guide axis, and the x and y axis describe the radial plane with the centerline of two opposing poles lying on the y axis and the centerline of the remaining two opposing poles lying on the x axis. A cross section of the quadrupole with round rods is diagrammed in FIG. 10. The centerline 109 of quadrupole 108 lies at the intersection of the x and y axis. The centerline of rods 104 and 106 lie along the x axis and the centerline of rods 105 and 107 lie along the y axis. All rods have the same radius and all rod centerlines lie on a common radius from quadrupole centerline 109. The distance from centerline 109 to the intersection point of a rod surface is defined to be r0. In the quadrupole field created by the voltages applied to the ion guide rods, the ion motion along each of the three axis is independent, so u is either x or y and au and qu are defined by the relations;
                              a          u                =                              a            x                    =                                    -                              a                y                                      =                                                            4                  ⁢                  U                                                                      m                    z                                    ⁢                                      ω                    2                                    ⁢                                      r                    0                    2                                                              ⁢              and                                                          (        3        )            and
                              q          u                =                              q            x                    =                                    -                              q                y                                      =                                                            2                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  V                                                                      m                    z                                    ⁢                                      ω                    2                                    ⁢                                      r                    0                    2                                                              .                                                          (        4        )            U is the DC voltage component amplitude, V is the primary AC or RF component frequency amplitude, m/z is the ion mass to charge, ω=2πf is the angular frequency of the primary AC voltage component, r0 is the radial distance from the ion guide assembly centerline to the nearest inside rod surface and ξ=ωt/2=πft where t is time in seconds and f is the primary AC voltage frequency. The solution of equation 1 can be expressed in terms of variables a, q and μ where μ is a purely imaginary number defined as μ=iβ. The variable β is related to the frequency components of the ion motion in the x and y directions as the ion traverses or is trapped in the ion guide. The fundamental frequency of the ion motion is given by the relationω0=βω/2  (5).The lower and upper limits of ion stability are the boundaries where β=0 and 1 respectively as shown in the x and y ion movement overlapping stability region 102 diagrammed in FIG. 9. When the AC voltage component is applied to the ion guide poles with relative rod to rod DC voltage component set to zero the ion guide operates along the a=0 axis 101 on the stability diagram 102 in FIG. 9. For the case of a=0 operation where βy=βx Reinsfelder and Denton [International J. of Mass Spectrom and Ion Physics, 37 (1981), 241] have shown that q can expressed as a function of β by the relationq=2β(1−0.375β2)  (6).Combining equations 4, 5 and 6, the motion of each m/z value traversing the ion guide has a primary resonant frequency in the a=0 (RF only) operating mode predicted by the relation
                              m          z                =                              V                                          r                0                2                            ⁢                              ω                0                            ⁢                              ω                ⁡                                  [                                      1                    -                                          1.5                      ⁢                                                                        (                                                                                    ω                              0                                                        ω                                                    )                                                2                                                                              ]                                                              =                                                    V                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                ω                                                              r                  0                  2                                ⁢                                                      ω                    0                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  ω                        2                                            -                                                                        3                          2                                                ⁢                                                  ω                          0                          2                                                                                      ]                                                                        .                                              (        7        )            Watson et. al. [International. J. of Mass Spectrom and Ion Processes, 93 (1989) 225] have reported that a resonant frequency applied as a supplementary lower frequency AC voltage to two opposing or all four multipole rods can successfully reject a narrow m/z range of ions even with a single pass through the quadrupole ion guide operated in the RF only mode. The resonant frequency for a given m/z value may differ slightly from the predicted value given by expression 7. This is due in part to entrance effects on ion trajectory, distortions in the electric fields due to rod tolerances and round rod shapes typically used in quadrupole ion guide construction instead of hyperbolic rod cross sections. With the ion motion in a quadrupole ion guide readily controlled by applied AC and DC voltage components, a number of methods can be employed to achieve m/z selection and CID fragmentation steps. As is shown in formulas 1 and 2, the z or axial component of ion motion is independent of the ion motion in the radial direction in a multipole ion guide parallel rod quadrupole field. Consequently, similar functions can be achieved on a single pass or in ion trapping mode. The ability of the TOF mass analyzer to acquire full mass spectra at a rapid rate offers several advantages over other mass analyzer types when it is combined with quadrupole ion guide which can be run in mass selection and ion fragmentation operating modes.
Several techniques to achieve specific m/z range selection are possible when operating with quadrupole ion guides. One technique method is to apply AC and DC voltage component values which fall near the top 100 of stability region 102 as shown in FIG. 9. The a and q values resulting from the applied AC and DC voltage components will fall in the area 100 near the top of stability diagram 102, that is the point where q=0.706 and a=0.237, for a select range of m/z values. The closer the a and q values are to the tip 100 of stability diagram 102, 0.237 and 0.706 respectively for a given m/z value, the higher the resolution for that selected m/z value and hence the narrower the range of m/z values that have a stable trajectory and can pass through or remain trapped in the quadrupole ion guide. A single range of m/z values can be selected in this manner with the range being determined by values of a and q selected which fall within stability diagram 102 shown in FIG. 9. Sensitivity may be reduced when operating the quadrupole at higher resolution. Dawson has shown that the closer the quadrupole is operated to the apex region 100 of stability diagram 102, the smaller the effective quadrupole ion entrance aperture becomes. This mass selection operating method has the characteristic that as resolution increases the useable ion entrance aperture decreases, potentially reducing sensitivity. A second technique described by Langmuir in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,225 and later Douglas in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,278, provides an alternative means of achieving mass selection by applying an additional broad band resonant ion excitation frequency voltage added to the AC voltage component applied two opposing or all four rods while filtering out the resonant frequency for the range of m/z values selected. Ion m/z values which correspond to the applied resonant frequency range are gain translational energy in the radial direction of motion and are ejected radially from the quadrupole ion guide. DC voltage components can be added to the rods as well to cut off the high and low m/z values which may fall beyond the applied resonant frequency range. Kelly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,078 describes a similar mass selection technique while storing ions in a three dimensional ion trap. This notch filter mass selection can be used to trap or pass more than one range of m/z values in the quadrupole ion guide. Using inverse Fourier Transforms applied to define the signal output of waveform generators, several notches can be programmed into the auxiliary resonant frequency waveform added to the quadrupole rods resulting in the simultaneous selection of multiple m/z values. A third mass selection technique is to trap a wide range of m/z values ions in a quadrupole ion guide at low resolution and then apply AC and DC voltage components to the rods improving resolution and rejecting unwanted m/z values above and below the selected m/z range. Alternatively, ions can be trapped in the quadruple operating in the RF only mode along a=0 line 101 in FIG. 9 and the AC voltage amplitude component can be varied such that ions above and below the desired m/z value are rejected from the quadrupole ion guide while those or interest remain trapped.
The m/z selection step is followed by an ion fragmentation step in MS/MSn analysis. A multipole ion guide located in the second vacuum pumping stage of an API MS system can operate effectively in background pressures as high as 10−3 to 10−2 torr range. Operation of a multipole ion guide in higher pressure vacuum regions for transmitting ions from an API source to an mass analyzer was described by C. Whitehouse et. al. in a paper presented at the 12 Montreux Liquid Chromatography and Mass Spectrometry Symposium in Hilton Head, S.C., November 1995. Performance of ion guides incorporated into API/MS instruments which extend into more than one vacuum pumping stage were described. Ion guides were operated with little or no loss in ion transmission efficiency in vacuum background pressures as high as 180 millitorr over a portion of the ion guide length. The higher background pressure inside the ion guide internal volume caused a collisional damping of the ion energy for ions traversing the ion guide length and effectively increased the ion guide entrance aperture. D. Douglas et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,736 reported increased ion transmission efficiencies when a quadrupole ion guide operated in RF only mode and located in single vacuum pumping stage in an API/quadrupole mass analyzer was run with background pressures between 4 to 10 millitorr. When higher pressures are maintained over all or a portion of the multipole ion guide length, ions within the ion guide internal volume can be fragmented by collision induced dissociation with the neutral background molecules. Douglas ('278) describes applying a resonant frequency of low amplitude to the rods of a quadrupole ion guide to fragment mass selected trapped ions by CID with the neutral background gas before conducting a mass analysis step with a three dimensional quadrupole ion trap. At least two additional techniques may be used to cause fragmentation of ions in a multipole ion guide where the pressure along portion the ion guide length is greater than 5×10−4 torr. In the first alternative technique, trapped ions are initially released from the ion guide exit end by changing the appropriate ion guide and electrostatic lens voltages. The energy of the released ions is then raised by changing the voltage applied to two electrostatic lenses as the ions traverse the gap between these lenses. The ions with raised potential are then accelerated back into the ion guide exit where ion fragmentation can occur as ions collide with neutral background gas as the ions traverse the ion guide volume moving toward the ion guide entrance end. Higher energy CID can be achieved with this ion fragmentation technique. The second method is to fill the multipole trap to a level where fragmentation of the trapped ion occurs. Techniques which use CID of ions within the multipole ion guide internal volume in an API/TOF mass analyzer will described in more detail below.
The invention which includes a multipole ion guide or trap in an API/TOF mass analyzer allows several performance advantages and a more diverse range of operating functions when compared with other API/ion trap/mass analyzer types. S. Michael et. al. (Anal. Chem. 65 (1993), 2614) describes the using a three dimensional quadrupole ion trap to trap ions delivered from an Electrospray ion source in a TOF mass analyzer apparatus. The trapped ions are then pulsed from the three dimensional quadruple ion trap linearly down the flight tube of a TOF mass analyzer. The three dimensional ion trap can be used for mass selection and CID fragmentation as well prior to TOF mass analysis. A multipole ion guide functionally is the reciprocal of the three dimensional quadrupole ion trap (3D ion trap) and as such the multipole ion guide is more compatible with TOF operation when it is incorporated into a TOF mass analyzer. When trapping ions, both the multipole ion guide and the 3D ion trap must have voltages applied which will allow stable ion motion for the trapped m/z range of interest. For an ion to leave a 3D ion trap it must be forced into an unstable trajectory. For an ion to leave the end of a multipole ion guide it must have a stable ion trajectory. Thus, a multipole ion guide can be operated in either a trapping or non trapping ion transfer mode when delivering ions to the pulsing region of a TOF analyzer. A 3D ion trap can not be operated in a non trapping mode in the configuration described by Michael et. al. When an orthogonal pulsing TOF geometry is used, ions exiting the multipole ion guide are pulsed into the TOF flight tube in an independent step. Multipole ion guides as configured in the invention can have higher trapping efficiencies than 3D traps and of significance in terms of performance, ions can be continuously entering the multipole ion guide even in ion storage and release operating mode. The incoming ion beam is generally turned off with 3D ion trap is mass scanning, collisionally cooling trapped ions, fragmenting ions or releasing ions from the trap. This reduces duty cycle and sensitivity with TOF mass analysis. All ions must be pulsed from the 3D ion trap into the TOF flight tube for mass analysis whereas only a portion of the ions need to be pulsed from a multipole ion guide for TOF analysis. Due to a significantly larger internal volume, an ion guide can trap a greater number of ions than a 3D ion trap. The 3D ion trap must have an internal pressure in the 10−3 torr range to increase ion trapping efficiency and to enable collisional cooling of the trapped ions. The trap is adjacent to the TOF flight tube which must be held at pressures below 10−6 ton to avoid ion collisions with the background gas during the flight time. As such, the 3D trap internal higher pressure region is incompatible with the low pressure flight tube requirements. A multipole ion guide which extends into more than one vacuum stage or a series of ion guides located in sequential vacuum stages have the advantage being able to deliver ions into a low pressure vacuum region before the ions enter the flight tube vacuum pumping stage.
The TOF mass analyzer has very different interfacing requirements that of a 3D trap mass analyzer. Douglas ('278) describes a multipole ion guide operated as with an API/3D ion trap mass analyzer where all ions trapped in the multipole ion guide are pulsed into 3D ion trap. The precise timing of the ion release pulse from the multipole ion guide into the 3D ion trap does fundamentally affect system performance in the instrument described. The timing, energy and shape of the ion pulse released from the multipole ion guide into the pulsing region of a TOF mass analyzer is critical to the mass spectrometer performance. Specific sequence control of the ion release function in a TOF analyzer provides improved duty cycle performance when compared 3D ion trap mass analyzer performance as will be described in more detail-below. Douglas ('278) describes performing trapping and a fragmentation step followed by full emptying of the ion guide into the 3D ion trap for mass analysis, a sequence which takes at least 0.12 seconds to perform. Unlike the 3D ion trap, the TOF mass analyzer conducts a mass analysis without scanning. Consequently, the TOF mass analyzer can perform large m/z range mass analysis at a rate greater than 20,000 times per second without compromising resolution or mass accuracy. The TOF can perform a large m/z range mass analysis a rate which is faster than the time it takes an ion to traverse the multipole ion guide length. A more diverse and a wider range of data acquisition functions can be performed to achieve MS/MSn analysis when using a TOF mass analyzer compared with other mass analyzer types. The present invention as described in more detail below, describes multipole ion guide TOF functions which not only provide MS/MSn analysis but can also include TOF mass analysis at each MS/MS step.